


Turn the Lock

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things are better left unexposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for albuscorpius100 on Livejournal.

“Oh Merlin! I’m sorry. We’re sorry. So, so, so sorry. We’ll just go now.”

Scorpius stood open-mouthed and unmoving; his face flushed so red that Al was convinced Scorpius may never regain his natural colouring. No matter how hard Al tugged on his arm, Scorpius’ feet remained permanently stuck to the floor. There was nothing Al wanted more than to not be there right now; to not be in the _most_ embarrassing situation ever. Yet he could hardly run from the room and leave Scorpius behind.

Nothing could be worse than finding his parents naked and in a compromising position.

****

...

The second time it happened was not nearly as bad as the first. However, it was an altogether different type of uncomfortable. They had grown up together, so it was not as though Al had never seen James naked. In fact, he had even seen Teddy in the buff before. Really, it should not be that strange to see them unclothed.

Only, there was a colossal difference between being without clothes and doing _that_! He and Scorpius had not even had sex yet. Although, some of Albus’ reservations about it had melted at seeing the blissful look on Teddy’s face.

****

...

“Out!” Al shouted. Although, it was really more of a formality as he had already grabbed hold of the boy and shoved him from the room. The protestations of Lily rang in his ears, but Al was far too busy as he attempted to locate his sister’s discarded t-shirt. She whined about what Mum and Dad would do should they find out how Al treated her boyfriend. However, Al was convinced they would agree with him that his fifteen-year-old sister should not be half-undressed in the same room as a boy. Al saw Scorpius hurriedly hand over the boy’s clothing.

****

...

It was the best way to wake up. Scorpius had spent the night and then given Al a very, very nice wake up call. They had clambered out of bed to dress, when the door burst open. Al could not move. His mum stood there holding his birthday presents, his dad carried his breakfast, Lily giggled behind her hand and James grinned like a fool. Scorpius attempted to cover them both and protect their dignity, but it hardly mattered when his family had already had an eyeful of his boyfriend.

There clearly were worse things than seeing his parents naked.


End file.
